Cheater
by Little-Retard
Summary: The Sakura I know wouldn't just give in like that. Grow the f*** up, Jashin damn it!


Hey everyone! Time for another story by your favorite author, Moi! No, not really. Anyway, this story is sadly not my idea, but an idea of kurohime1024. She gave me this idea, and now I am writing it.

Okay, I, Lindan Mae Schulz, worshipper of the almighty Jashin-sama, sadly, do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or anything that relates to the ownage to Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden.

So without further ado, here is this awesome (Not really) HidaSaku. Enjoy!

* * *

HIDAN'S POV

Sometimes I really fucking hate my life. And I fucking hate other people's life but the girl on my chest... I can't bring myself to hate for the fucking world.

So, here the fuck I am, sitting on my fucking couch, with my best fucking friend Sakura Haruno, the girl I've known since the time before fucking preschool, cryin' her ass off on my chest because some fuckin' DOUCHEBAG cheated on her with some red-headed slut.

I stared down at the top of her head. Friends are supposed to comfort one another, right? Fucking wrong. I don't do that shit. Though, it does kinda hurt me to her like this, and I probably will kick that fucking douchebag's ass later, but still.

"Sakura!" I barked in anger. She looked up in surprise with teary eyes. "This is not the Sakura I know. The Sakura I know wouldn't just give in like that. She would fight for what she believes to be right, and kick the asses of all that don't agree with her. That would be what she would do. Not sit here and cry over some retarded guy that didn't know what he had. Grow the fuck up, Jashin damn it!" I roared at her.

She blinked a couple times before a large smile came across her pretty face. Wait, pretty? Aw, shit! "Thanks, Hidan. I knew you could make me feel better. Oh, yeah, Hidan, could you help me with something?" She asked.

I tilted my head confused and nodded. Can't be that bad, right? She smiled evilly. I let a huge ass smile come on to my face as well, probably knowing where she was going with this. "Wanna help me beat 'em up?" She asked innocently.

Man, how the fuck can she pull off innocent with that kind of question? Ah, fuck, well she is Sakura. "Sure, why not! Could be fucking fun!" I said happily, knowing she was back to normal.

She punched me in the stomach lightly, and said, "What'd I tell you about cursing?" I smirked up at her. "That's my girl," I said. She smiled at me, and stood up, then helped me off the couch. "Let's go beat up some douchebags," I said evilly.

We both laughed, and I grabbed my car keys. This'll be fun.

We drove up to the fucking douchebag's house, and Sakura knocked politely on the door. Pft, politely my ass, who knew she could act so fucking well? Oh, yeah, me.

The door opened to reveal Itachi in all his fucking business suit glory. Heh, I feel fucking bad for him, having to manage a whole fucking business while the owner kicks back and relaxes. He looked down at Sakura warily.

"Sakura-san... As much as we love having you over here, now is not a very time," He said in that boring monotone voice of his. Ugh, emotionless bastard. I glared at him and went to say something, until Sakura cut me off rudely saying,

"Actually, Itachi-san, now is a prefect time, if I do say so myself, don't you think, Hidan?" She looked over at me with an evil glint in her eyes, and I smirked abd responded, "Yeah, pansy, so step aside before I kick your ass, too."

Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. "What'd Sasuke do?" He asked tiredly. "He cheated on me with a red-headed whore," Sakura said innocently. Itachi's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger. "He did what?" Itachi hissed with venom in his now not monotone voice.

Ooh, someone's pissed off big time! "You heard her! Now, let us fucking through, so we can kill him," I said. Itachi said calmly, "He went to the park saying he was going on a date with you. He'll be there. Oh, and leave him still intact, so some friends of mine and I can... Have a little talk with him."

"Thanks, Itachi! See ya later!" Sakura said with evil in her happy ass voice. That voice meant no good at all sometimes... And this is probably one of those fucking times.

We hopped on my motorcycle again, and drove towards the park, I already knew which one it was, Sakura and I go there all the time when Douchebag isn't around. I've been wanting to beat up the bastard from day one. This'll be the best day of my life.

I parked my motorcycle, and Sakura slipped off the back, unwrapped her arms from around my waist, and threw the helmet to me to put away. I hopped off, and stored the helmets away, but felt a little sad from the warmth of her arms not being around my waist.

Yeah, you fucking heard that right. I love my fucking best friend. Got a problem with it? No, I didn't think so. We immediately found him sucking the face off of his slut on a bench in the far corner. It's not hard to miss the chicken-ass style hair!

We (Sakura and I) looked at each other and grinned evilly before stalking towards the douchebag and the bitch. They're going to deserve every single cut and bruise they get.

* * *

After a few minutes of blood and torture to the douchebag and the slut, we both left the park, and headed towards my motorcycle to get home. And yes, we do live together, after my parents got killed, and her's died in an airplane crash, both of us being a single child.

I wiped my hands on my sides, and Sakura dusted herself off. I felt fucking good if I do say so myself! I looked over at Sakura and say she felt that was as well.

I hipped on my motorcycle and threw her a helmet while putting on mine. She yanked hers on, and sat on the back of the motorcycle, wrapping her small, warm arms around my waist.

I started the motorcycle up and sped off, about thirty miles over the speed limit, but I knew I wouldn't get caught, and I really didn't care if I did. I always got out of jail anyway.

I felt her arms squeeze harder around my waist, and I smiled. A real smile. I seem to be doing that alot lately.

Because even if she doesn't love me back yet. I'll be damned if I stop trying.

* * *

Yep. That's it. Sorry I couldn't put in the fighting scene with Sasuke, Karin, Hidan, and Sakura. And yes, I know it was short, but my eyes burn from the computer screen, and I use eye drops way too much as it is, so this is what your getting, take it or leave it.

Thanks for reading, and please, do make me happy, and review!


End file.
